


Зелёные румяна

by norgentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Minor Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: Визажистам трудно держать дистанцию. Леви всегда удавалось, но не в этот раз.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	Зелёные румяна

Это прекрасное, сияющее лицо Леви хорошо знал. Каждый рабочий день холеный мужчина в двубортном пиджаке благородного серого оттенка проходил мимо салона. «Фрида» открывалась в десять, но Леви частенько притаскивался раньше, потому что высокий скуластый блондин, по всей видимости, спешил на работу к тому же часу, и Леви мог видеть его примерно в девять тридцать.

Теперь же лицо находилось в метре от Леви, и он жадно его разглядывал. Да, скулы божественные, брови — неужели такие от природы? — о, незаметная издалека аккуратная ямочка на волевом подбородке.

— Добрый день, — сказало лицо.

Леви посмотрел наконец ему в глаза.

— Добрый. Чем могу помочь? — ответил он самой дружелюбной интонацией, на какую способен, чтобы компенсировать отсутствующую в его мимике улыбку.

— Моя дочь записывалась на макияж для фотосессии.

— И прическу, — раздался звонкий детский голос.

Девочка, лет одиннадцати на вид. С одного взгляда на неё Леви понял, что она расцветет такой же строгой холодной красотой, как и её отец. Леви мысленно пожалел, что сейчас не смена Кристы. Она бы лучше поладила с ребенком. Хотя, с другой стороны, у Леви появилась возможность увидеть вблизи человека, которого он совсем не караулил каждое утро.

— Проходите, — он вышел из-за администраторской стойки и сделал рукой жест в сторону зала с двумя креслами и зеркалами.

Леви был бесконечно далек от заботы или участия, он просто одинаково не любил людей, но выбрал универсальный стиль общения, который помогал казаться… ну, чуточку приятнее, а заодно выстраивал с клиентами достаточную психологическую дистанцию, необходимую для душевного здоровья.

— Здесь нет никого, кроме вас? — задал вопрос отец девочки. Тактичное переиначивание надоедливого: «Ой, а вы будете красить?» — которое Леви слышал раз в неделю. Но в голосе мужчины не было осуждения.

— Пап, — протянула девочка, — я видела в инстаграме его работы, они потрясающие.

Её разборчивость остановила привычно накапливающееся в Леви раздражение.

— Меня зовут Эрвин Смит, — протянул мужчина руку.

— Леви. Аккерман, — пожал он в ответ и повернулся к девочке, расположившейся на чёрном под кожу стуле.

— Я — Мария, — представилась она.

Эрвин и Мария Смит. Чего-то такого Леви и ожидал. Он мог бы сказать, что сочетание имени и фамилии диковато, но сам был не лучше — его имя вообще переиначила Изабель по причине «так интереснее».

Отец снял с дочери шапку и куртку и повесил на вешалку. Бежевое, с юбкой-колокольчиком платье девочки было вышито розовым стеклярусом, а наэлектризовавшиеся золотистые пряди создали ореол вокруг головы.

— Есть примеры того, что вы хотите получить? А вы садитесь куда угодно, — кивнул Леви Эрвину.

Не то чтобы мест было много. Эрвин сел в соседнее кресло и повернулся, облокотившись подбородком на сцепленные перед грудью руки.

— Что-нибудь спокойное, просто чтобы хорошо смотрелось на фотографиях, — девочка достала смартфон, — а прическу вот такую.

Экран показывал блондинку с роскошными кудрями. Но у Марии, насколько заметил Леви, волосы были хрупкие, и длины по плечи маловато для сильных завитков.

— М-м-м, — он вынул свой «хуавей» и быстро набрал запрос, — как насчет таких голливудских волн? Будет лучше.

Девочка подумала и согласилась. Она смотрела на Леви с восхищением, но ещё в её мимике была какая-то взрослость, делающая Марию сильнее похожей на отца — аристократическая лояльность к окружающим вместе с убеждением, что она достойна самого лучшего. Напрашивался вывод, что Эрвин Смит — хороший отец. Но в концепцию хороших отцов Леви перестал верить ещё до собственного рождения, когда папа исчез из поля зрения.

Кольца у Эрвина на пальце, кстати, не было.

«Папаша выходного дня», — утвердился Леви. Хотя внутри ёкнуло от того, что такой примечательный человек попал в категорию паршивых. Может быть, за время их утренних переглядок Леви успел навесить ожиданий — он никогда не собирался развивать знакомство, поэтому мог позволить себе идеализировать далёкий образ.

В уме он быстро построил схему макияжа. Детская гладкая кожа никакой особой корректировки не требовала, но, чтобы на фотосессии с пробивающим светом софитов выглядела так же, как и в жизни, Леви нанес средней плотности тон. Затем немного проработал веки холодным растушёвочным оттенком и добавил золотистый сатин.

— Вы давно здесь работаете? — напомнил о своём присутствии Эрвин.

— Нет, — хмыкнул Леви. Он прикинул: теоретически, Эрвин мог знать, что Леви здесь уже третий месяц, потому что всё это время они регулярно пересекались.

— А вообще долго в сфере красоты?

— Года четыре.

Леви подошёл к столику с косметикой. Как только он поворачивался к Эрвину спиной, то видел его в зеркале, и оттого чувствовал себя окружённым. Мелькало в любопытной полуулыбке что-то хищническое.

— Приличный стаж. Много учились?

— Много. Я самоучка, — произнес Леви неохотно, расправляя затёкшие плечи. Он старался не афишировать этот факт, перебивая отсутствие образования опытом, но сейчас ему… захотелось похвастаться мастерством?

Изумрудные глаза Марии оттенил переливающийся из жемчужного в пастельно-зелёный хайлайтер — хроматики мало кому шли, но на девочке смотрелось свежо и уместно.

— Вот как. И почему же вы решили заняться искусством визажа?

«Искусством? Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well*», — пробормотал про себя Леви.

— Моя сестра сломала руку и оказалась на несколько недель в гипсе, но, упрямая, хотела дальше вести свой бьюти-блог. Я красил её каждый день, — Леви отложил кисти и придирчиво оценил результат, уперев руки в боки, а затем уставился на Эрвина, чтобы увидеть реакцию на изумительную историю.

— Любопытно, — усмехнулся он, перехватывая взгляд и явно выигрывая в маленькой игре.

Из глубин памяти на поверхность поднялся момент, когда Леви впервые посмотрел на чужое лицо как на канву. Из глаз сестры исчезли смешинки, пропал её голос, а улыбка потеряла характер — остался чистый цвет и рельеф, который Леви анализировал, будто собирался придумать стратегию боя на открытой местности: каждый изгиб, впадина, выпуклость вели сотнями тропинок к цельной композиции. А затем наваждение рассеялось, как облако пара после выдоха в ледяной воздух, и Леви увидел сестру словно впервые. 

После такого откровения учиться было легко. Кисти сами показывали, как лучше сделать. 

Его влечение обычно имело платонический характер, Леви никогда не пытался разглядеть человека сквозь маску и уж тем более не считал глаза зеркалом души. Иногда он без зазрения совести пялился на незнакомцев и его замечали, даже пытались пообщаться, приняв интерес художественный за нечто большее, но встречали грубый отказ.

Леви взял плойку и абстрагировался, чтобы закончить причёску. Удовлетворенный работой, он включил мощную кольцевую лампу и сфотографировал Марию для портфолио.

— Ты чудесно выглядишь, — улыбнулся Эрвин, подавая дочери руку с некой скованностью в движении, словно он старался, чтобы не перелилась через край глубокая боль. Душевная боль. 

Картина, поначалу казавшаяся идиллической, приобретала реализм. Несмотря на затаённое страдание, искренняя теплота между дочерью и отцом вызывала у Леви смутные воспоминания о членах его собственной семьи, бывших и настоящих. Он решил, что сегодня навестит Фарлана и Изабель и, может, переночует у них.

Мария уходила в приподнятом настроении, а Эрвин, почему-то погружённый в себя, расплатился и вышел не попрощавшись, но пристально посмотрев на Леви напоследок.

***

Леви отхлебнул чай, но обжегся — отставил кружку и продолжил лениво листать сайт «Лайм Крайма», выбирая, что стоит внести в список закупок. Нейтральная «Прелюдия» выглядела многообещающе, нюдовые палетки всегда нужны, но душу Леви больше волновала яркая «Хрома». Он открыл примеры мэйков с ней и задумчиво потрогал свои губы.

Было не совсем ясно, зачем директор работает почти в ноль, но в подробности Леви никогда не вдавался, пока платили зарплату и выделяли бюджет на содержание салона. Криста отметила карандаши и диоровский хайлайтер из линейки «Бэкстейдж», ещё закончился тёмный аджастер, и в принципе на текущий месяц достаточно.

Они с Кристой выбирали дверной колокольчик вместе, и Леви тогда отклонил семь вариантов, устал и согласился на восьмой.

Но звон всё равно раздражал.

Эрвин вытер ботинки настолько тщательно, что на белой плитке не осталось ни одного отпечатка. Леви следил за его продвижением от двери, приподняв бровь. Первая идея, почему он здесь появился один, без дочери: что-то случилось. Хотя, глупость какая-то, почему спустя — сколько, — неделю, две? Шесть смен Леви не удавалось заприметить Эрвина утром. Было любопытно и немного грустно, но он старался не воспримать это на свой счет. Леви вопросительно посмотрел на вошедшего.

— Добрый вечер, — Эрвин не улыбался и не хмурился — немного жуткое нечитабельное выражение.

На темно-синем пальто переливались первые в этом году снежинки. Леви мог разглядеть каждую из них: шестилучевые звездочки и пластинки, ажурные и строгие, наполовину обломанные и сцепившиеся друг с другом.

— Добрый.

Во внимательных голубых глазах сверкали молнии.

— Я без записи, но надеялся, что вы сейчас свободны.

— Свободен для чего? — не понял Леви.

Андеркат Эрвина был ожидаемо идеальным.

— Хочу макияж. Какой угодно — на ваш вкус, — Эрвин махнул рукой и положил локоть на стойку, с интересом осмотрев недопитый чай.

Даже так.

Может, он брови и правда где-то делает?

Кашемировый шарф Эрвин размотал сам, а Леви помог снять верхнюю одежду, при этом почувствовав себя нелепо из-за разницы в росте. Он повесил пальто на крючок и провел того к креслу.

Вечером по будням, ещё и без записи, приходили редко, поэтому помытые кисти лежали в дезинфекторе. Эрвин молчал и — странно было признавать — впитывал каждое движение Леви.

Визажист с расстояния окинул клиента взглядом — серый костюм и красная рубашка. Симпатично — но вряд ли он так ходит на работу. Привлекали сильнее всего скулы, но на веках тоже было где развернуться. Цветные смоки? Леви цокнул — нет. От яркой помады тоже решил отказаться.

Начал он с легкого тона. Эрвин прикрыл глаза. Ресницы у него были такие же светлые, как и волосы. Леви подумал, что оставит их как есть. Брови потребовалось только причесать и зафиксировать прозрачным гелем.

Неразговорчивых Леви ценил, но с Эрвином, особенно на контрасте с предыдущим визитом, молчание казалось взрывоопасным.

Он вспомнил про одну вещь, которую пока не пробовал ни на ком, кроме себя. Зелёные румяна.

Мягкий, бежево-травянистый оттенок, муссово-пудровая текстура. На белоснежном Леви они смотрелись грязновато, но кожа Эрвина подходила хорошо — ровная, с расширенными у носа порами, не желтая, скорее, нейтральная. Морщинки в уголках глаз, типичные для большинства людей небольшие синяки, обозначающиеся заломы на лбу. Сколько ему, лет тридцать с лишком? На нём правда можно нарисовать что угодно.

Леви никогда не трогал чужие лица и их движением руководил словесно. Но щека Эрвина _манила_. Гладкая на вид, она оказалась чуть шершавой на ощупь. Леви осторожно повернул голову Эрвина вбок.

— Тёплые, — произнес Эрвин. Леви почувствовал слова под пальцами.

— Кто?

— Руки.

— М-м. — Ткань пиджака с полосатым узором «принца Уэльского» чрезвычайно увлекла Леви.

Эрвин уверенно обхватил его запястье, и Леви почувствовал на тыльной стороне ладони чужое дыхание и шёлковое прикосновение — тот оставил на ней поцелуй.

— Ну пиздец, — сказал Леви и посмотрел на него исподлобья. Впрочем, руку не выдернул.

Эрвин его отпустил, и он отвернулся, взял кисть и румяна и нанёс, растушевав под скулы.

— Я закончу, — утвердил скорее для самого себя.

— Мне нравится твоё отношение к работе, — улыбнулся Эрвин.

Леви выдавил бальзам для губ на палитру. Когда одноразовый аппликатор коснулся уголка губ, Эрвин вздрогнул.

Леви шумно выдохнул. Обычно, после получаса тесного взаимодействия с кем-то, он чувствовал облегчение, выходя из чужого личного пространства, но сейчас, приникнув ближе и поцеловав, Леви ощутил завершённость.

И предвкушение.

Он отошёл, любуясь. Эрвин склонил голову к плечу. Сквозь зеленоватую дымку пробивался естественный румянец.

Фотография грозила либо стать лучшей в портфолио Леви, либо никогда там не появиться. Он выбрал второй вариант и сказал:

— У меня завтра выходной.

Эрвин со смешком ответил:

— Тогда в шесть. У колеса обозрения.

**Author's Note:**

> https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/ah-i-see-youre-a-man-of-culture-as-well


End file.
